The heat of the boiling summer sun can make an automobile parked in it unbearable to enter, and can penetrate into buildings as well through windows, doors and roofs which are inadequately insulated, causing extreme discomfort, excessive expense for cooling, or both. In like manner, extremely cold weather can cause desirable interior heat to escape from car or building through the same inadequately insulated surfaces, thus causing discomfort and increased heating costs.
While shades with heat-reflective surfaces have been known which moderate the interior conditions of automobiles and buildings by reflecting heat outwardly in the summer and returning it inwardly in cold water, none of the prior art shades are truly efficient insulators, and much room for improvement has remained. It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide thermally insulating reversible shades of greatly superior efficiency by using a spacing of insulating air separating shade panels which have heat-reflecting surfaces. It is also an object of this invention to provide thermally insulating shades of enhanced effectivenss having circulating air passing between the shade's panels. A further object of this invention is to provide a maximally effective thermal insulating shade by circulating pre-conditioned air therethrough.